Spot (The GameTime Movie)
Spot Bateman, also known as Spot Time, is a main character of The GameTime Movie and the protagonist of it's short, Spot's Ruff Day. Background The GameTime Movie Spot is GameTime's fanon character he creates when creating a page on a wiki for the first time. When the latter unleashes a great evil, Spot reluctantly teams up with GameTime to save the internet. Sly Guy NEXT Spot works at GameTime's company, The Sly Guy, as the subtitle auditor for presentations. He usually helps out the crew's schemes throughout the series. Appearances Movies * The GameTime Movie TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** GameTime of the Dead ** I'll Be Home For Frickmas ** GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse ** Cop Academy ** FANDOM Con ** The Piranha Plant Revolution ** Fight Bot ** GameTime's Day Off ** Violet: Queen of Dreams ** Fricksy and the Cool Kids ** Your Username ** Camp Downfall ** The Miserable Clip Show Episode ** Lords of Rock ** A Sly Guy NEXT Production ** Vexxtronian ** Lawson: Wikia's Most Wanted ** Ghostly Hour Video Games * Sly Guy NEXT: It's Frickin' Mobile Absences TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** Back in Fricksy Business ** A Pirate's Life ** El Diablo ** Wikiapocalypse Personality/Traits * Spot is very lazy, zany, care-free, messy, and eccentric. * Spot is a friendly and lovable person to around with. * Spot likes eating, sleeping, and watching TV. * Spot likes to joke around a lot, much like his creator. Powers/Abilities * Spot can shock people and shoot electricity with his finger due to his shock collar. Weapons TBA Physical Appearance Spot's hair is messy and grey. His snout has spots all over it and the fur behind his ears are dark grey. Spot wears a red tag shaped like a dog bone consisting of his name. Spot's hands consist of white hair and his palms resemble Xs. His chest consists of white fur shaped as a circle. He wears purple pants and has a extremely long tail. He also has small black fingernails and toenails. Merits * Became an internet star. ("FANDOM Con") * Solved the mystery of Camp Downfall. ("Camp Downfall") Jobs Current * The Sly Guy (Subtitle Auditor) Former * FANDOM Police Department (Police Dog) * FANDOM Con (Internet Star) * Camp Downfall (Camp Counselor) * Sly Guy Movie Lot (Actor) Criminal Record (Non-canon) In some episodes, Spot is known to do some crimes on his own, but not very often. * Assault: Spot got into a fight with Crowley and Officer Lawson in "Camp Downfall". It doesn't really count as it isn't a crime. Spot bit a cosmietan trooper and Cavefang in "Vexxtronian". Spot punched Professor Magnesium in the face in "Follow the Present". * Attempted Murder: He tried to kill GameTime in "Vexxtronian". However, he was under Vexx's control so this doesn't really count. * Murder: Spot slapped and killed a talking fly which had a family in "Camp Downfall". * Possession of Illegal Substance: Spot watched over and eventually ate an illegal substance when specifically told not to by Officer Lawson as a police dog in "Cop Academy". * Shoplifting: Spot opened and ate a bunch of dog treats in their boxes without paying for them in "A Sly Guy NEXT Production". * Trespassing: Spot secretly lives with GameTime and Fricksy Business in their apartment when dogs aren't allowed as said by him in "Violet: Queen of Dreams". Spot snuck into a movie theater when dogs aren't allowed in "GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse". Relationships Friends RealGameTime Fricksy Business Abby Officer Lawson Violet Professor Magnesium ChibiTime Crowley Trivia * The character was physically Officer Lawson for a short amount of time because they switched bodies in Your Username. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The GameTime Movie Category:RealGameTime Category:The GameTime Movie Characters Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:Sly Guy NEXT Characters Category:Purple Clothes Category:Killers Category:Gray People